


Cover for Nothing To Make A Song About by emmagrant01

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for Nothing To Make A Song About by emmagrant01</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing to Make a Song About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641558) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwol/nothing-to-make-a-song-about-o.jpg)

click image to view full size


	2. Version 2

I wasn't happy with the first one, so I made another ^_^

If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/110740119478/cover-for-nothing-to-make-a-song-about-by)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwgw/nothing-to-make-a-song-about.jpg)

click image to view full size


End file.
